firefandomcom-20200223-history
Orlando Fire Department
This page is for the City of Orlando Fire Department. The fire department protecting the Walt Disney World resort is the Reedy Creek Fire Department. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 78 West Central Boulevard The Big House / Built 2009 :Engine 1 - 2013 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/750/30F) (SN#HS-5272) :Engine 101 - 2015 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) (SN#HS-5687) :Tower 1 - 2016 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount) (SN#HS-5824) :Rescue 1 - 2017 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Type 1 :Rescue 101 - 2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach :Rescue 102 - 2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach :Medic 901 '- 2010 Ram 4500 / Wheeled Coach :'District Chief 1 - 2017 Ford F-250 :Division Chief 1 - 2009 Chevrolet Tahoe :Hazardous Materials 1 - 2019 Sutphen Monarch / SVI walk-in (SVI SN#1110 / Sutphen SN#HS-6380) :Hazardous Materials 2 - 2006 Kenworth T-300 / Hackney :Water Rescue 1 - 2005 double boat trailer carrying a 2006 Zodiac & 2008 RescueONE Connector :Dive Rescue 1 - 2006 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach :Foam Unit 1 - 2001 International 4700 / Heil Dump Trucks / OFD Shops (1000 lbs. bulk foam carrier) :Arson/Bomb Response Unit - 2002 Freightliner / Union City Body Co. :Tow 1 '- Fire Station 2 - 1215 West Robinson Street The Pride of Parramore :'Engine 2 - 2017 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/750/30F) (SN#HS-6072) :Rescue 2 - 2017 Ford F-550 / Wheeled Coach Type 1 :Heavy Rescue 1 - 2014 Sutphen Monarch / SVI (1000/300) :Technical Rescue 1 - 2006 Kenworth / Hackney Fire Station 3 - 2406 North Elizabeth Avenue The Knights of College Park :Engine 3 - 2016 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) :Rescue 3 - 2010 Dodge / Wheeled Coach Fire Station 4 - 900 North Ferncreek Avenue Second Due to the World :Engine 4 - 2016 Sutphen (1500/750/30F) (SN#HS-5822) Fire Station 5 - 1818 South Orange Avenue Forged in Fire :Engine 5 - 2016 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) Fire Station 6 - 3113 East Robinson Street In the Air or on the Ground :Engine 6 - 2007 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/580/30F) (SN#HS-4343) :Tower 6 - 2009 Sutphen (1500/500/70' mid-mount) (SN#HS-4552) :Rescue 6 '- 2017 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Type 1 :'Crash 6 - 1990 Oshkosh TI-3000 6x6 (1250/3000/420F/500 lbs. PK) (Ex-Orlando International Airport Fire Rescue) Fire Station 7 - 601 Goldwyn Avenue Service with a Smile :Engine 7 - 2017 Sutphen Monarch (1500/500) :Tower 7 - 2016 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount) (SN#HS-5825) :Air 7 - 2001 Kenworth / Saulsbury :Rescue 7 - 2017 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Type 1 :District Chief 3 - Fire Station 8 - 6651 Shoalcreek Drive Action Eight :Engine 8 - 2017 Sutphen Shield (1500/750/30F) (SN#7748) :Tower 8 - 2008 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount) (SN#7865) :Rescue 8 - 2017 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach :Woods 8 - Fire Station 9 - 3856 Center Loop Outpost Nine :Engine 9 - 2010 Sutphen Shield (1500/750/30F) (SN#8395) :Tower 9 - 2010 Sutphen (1500/300/100' mid-mount) (SN#8298) :Rescue 9 - 2010 Dodge / Wheeled Coach Fire Station 10 - 5655 West Vineland Road Nothin' But a Thing :Engine 10 - 2018 Sutphen (1500/750/30F) :Tower 10 - 2014 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount) :Rescue 10 - 2010 Dodge / Wheeled Coach Fire Station 11 - 4911 Curry Ford Road The Beast of the East :Engine 11 - 2014 Sutphen (1500/750/30F) :Tower 11 - 2014 Sutphen SP95 (1250/250/95' mid-mount) :Rescue 11 - 2017 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Type 1 :District Chief 4 - 2015 Ford F-250 Fire Station 12 - 1588 Park Center Drive The Metrowest Express :Engine 12 - 2017 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) :Rescue 12 - 2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach :Woods 12 - Fire Station 13 - 3464 5th Street Lucky Thirteen :Engine 13 - 2016 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) Fire Station 14 - 5450 South Econlockhatchee Trail Call of the Wild :Engine 14 - 2012 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/750/30F) (SN#5016) :Woods 14 - 2013 Kenworth / Spartan ERV mini-pumper (200/750/20F) Fire Station 15 - 10199 Narcoossee Road The Lion's Den :Engine 15 - 2007 Sutphen Shield (1500/750/50F) :Rescue 15 '- :'Tower 15 '- 2018 Sutphen Monarch (1500/300/100' mid-mount) :'Woods 15 - :District Chief 5 - 2005 Ford F-250 Fire Station 16 - 12375 Lake Nona Gateway Road Medical City :Engine 16 - 2011 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/50F) Fire Station 17 - 3691 Millenia Boulevard The Fightin' Seventeenth :Engine 17 - 2018 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750/30F) :District Chief 2 - 2005 Ford F-250 :Rescue 171 - Spare/Reserve Apparatus :2006 Sutphen pumper (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 2) :2005 Sutphen pumper (1500/500) (SN#7180) (Ex-Engine 101) :2004 Sutphen platform (1500/300/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#6922) (Ex-Tower 1) :2002 Sutphen (1500/250/95' mid-mount tower) (Ex-Tower 7) :2000 Sutphen pumper (1500/500/40F) (SN#7885) (Ex-Engine 6) :2000 Sutphen Shield (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 7) :2007 Sutphen Shield (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 5) :2005 Sutphen (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 10) :2009 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 13) :2005 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :2007 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/750/30F) (SN#7748) (Ex-Engine 8) :2005 Ford F-250 (Ex-District 1) :2010 Dodge / Wheeled Coach (Ex-Rescue 6) :2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach (Ex-Rescue 8) :2010 Dodge / Wheeled Coach (Ex-Rescue 11) :2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach (Ex-Rescue 7) :2006 International 4900 / Wheeled Coach (Ex-Rescue 2) Retired Apparatus :2004 Sutphen / Hackney heavy rescue (SN#3702) :2003 Sutphen heavy rescue (Sold to a dept in Illinois) :2000 Sutphen TS95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS-3520) (Sold to Walton County, GA) :1989 Oshkosh T-1500 4x4 crash tender (1250/1585/200F/500 lbs. Halotron) (Ex-Orlando International Airport Fire Rescue) :1984 Sutphen (1500/300/100' mid-mount tower) (Sold to Salyersville Fire & Rescue) Station Map External Links Orlando Fire Department Category:Orange County, Florida Category:Florida departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating RescueONE apparatus Category:Florida departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Florida departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus